The Guardian Angel
by Foppa87
Summary: This story follow the main story of Bleach. Apart from the characters of Bleach, I also include my own character Machidiel in the storyline. I have tried to keep them IC, but from time to time they are very OOC. ByakuyaxMachidiel-pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tito is the owner of Bleach, I only have the responsibility over my own character Machidiel and some events in this piece of story.  
_

_You can see a translation of every japanese words in the story's beginning. _

_The characters may be OOC once in a while, even if I tried to make them in character. _

_Please excuse any mistakes, and of course the low set on details__. I'm working on making it better, but it's hard when your english isn't as good as you want to. Anyway, have a nice reading.  
_

_..  
_

_The story starts when Renji and Byakuya wants to arrest Rukia for being in the Human world for too long, and Ishida is the one to interfere._

_****  
_

**The Guardian Angel**

_First chapter_

Zanpakutô – Soul Slayer

Reiatsu – Someone's spiritual energy

Futon – A pad of cotton / a mattress

Shunpo – Flash step

...

* * *

Ishida was lying on the ground. He had really thought he could kill that guy, but he had failed. The red-haired guy was too strong. Now he was lying in his own blood, unable to stand up.

The red-haired guy; Renji, was standing over him. He had a wide smirk on his face. He was preparing for the final strike. He raised his zanpakutô. "Okay, then… guess I'll finish the job."

"Before you die, remember this well… Abarai Renji… it's the name of the man who killed you."

"Wait!" Rukia shouted.

"Pleased to meet ya!" Renji shouted, while lowering his zanpakutô, fast.

Suddenly a light blue ball hit his zanpakutô with an unbelievable force; the sword was hit out of his hand and flew several meters away from him.

Before Renji (or anyone else) had time to think; a figure had appeared among them. It was a girl. She was all dressed in black; she had a black and white dress, black tights and black shoes. Her hair was blond; it almost looked a bit silvery in the moonlight. At her left side, she had a small-shaped sword. Even if she had appeared out of nowhere, the most incredible with this girl was the sight of her back; she had wings.

"Long time no see, Little Byakuya." She spoke.

Byakuyas eyes were wide in shock. He had not seen this girl in over 60 years. She had made a prediction to never come back, yet she was here now. He didn't like her appearance at all. He hadn't felt her approaching them, her "blue ball", also known as magic ball he knew, had been a total surprise. And then she had appeared among them before anyone had time to react. She was fast. He did _not _like it.

He watched her from top to toe. His eyes stopped at her face. She was smiling. His body stiffened in response. She had not yet demonstrated which side she was on, most likely she was just toying with them, but if she was going to attack, he better had to be prepared.

He heard Renji shout; "Who are you?", but even if Renji was just standing a few meters away from him, his voice sounded distant. He was completely focusing on her. He saw that she nodded her head towards Renji and said "Is that your lieutenant?" Her smile changed to an evil smirk.

She disappeared from his sight. Byakuya reached for his zanpakutô in an instant, but he had only got it halfway out of its sheath when her sword made contact with his. The force behind her sword almost threw him to the ground. He _hated_ it. It reminded him on the first time he had seen her. The first thing she did back then was to challenge him into a fight; and they had fought. But in that time they had both been kids, and it had been more a play than anything else. Even so, she had won easily.

He hated the thought of it, but he knew, if she was now serious, they would be in a lot of trouble, although, he would never step back.

She smirked at the look of hatred in his eyes. She was standing so there was a small gap between them, in case he wanted to surrender and admit his defeat. When he didn't, she closed the gap between them and warily bend forward; so her mouth would be close to his ear. "Have you missed me, Little Byakuya," she whispered. He stiffened.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, I just wanted to say hi."

Once she had said that, she used her sword to push Byakuya away from her. The force behind her sword was bigger now than before, and threw Byakuya several meters away from her. She smiled at his surprised look; he hadn't been prepared for that one.

Renji, Rukia and Ishida had all watched in silence. They were stunned. Who was this girl? How could she be that strong?

When the girl pushed Byakuya away and was free; Renji saw his chance. He attacked immediately. His plan was to cut her by her neck and down, with all the force he'd got. _'That will certainly kill her.'_ He thought. He put all his strength behind his zanpakutô and attacked.

When he was only a few millimeters away from her neck, a blue light covered her body, and his zanpakutô stopped dead. Renji's eyes widened; all the strength he had put behind the attack was stopped… by what?

Renji recovered from the shock quickly, and started to hit her frenetically. He thought that he could eventually break her shield if he attacked it many times. There was just no way a little girl – younger than him! – could beat his strength. So he attacked her, again and again, and again, completely convinced that he would break the shield in his next attack.

"Byakuya, if you don't get your lieutenant off me, I will _become_ your enemy," the girl finally said.

Byakuyas eyes widened.

"Like if my Captain will tell me to stop! Everyone can see I'm almost through your shield!" Renji shouted, while hitting her frenetically. He was about to say more, but a voice cut him off.

"Renji."

Renji froze. He turned slowly towards his Captain, ready to protest, but he stopped when he saw his Captains expression; a mix with fear and hatred.

The girl spoke again.

"Thanks Byakuya! Your lieutenant was getting really annoying, and it would be a shame if I were to attack you guys." She smiled happily.

"Oh, by the way, I don't want you this close to me" the girl said, raising one of her hands towards Renji.

What happened next, no one, except that girl really knew, but Renji was thrown several meters away from her.

'_What was that? She threw Renji away with what?__ What did hit Renji??!'_ Rukia was panicking. She was watching Renji who was lying on the ground, he was conscious, but didn't move.

The mysterious girl was also watching Renji, but not for very long. She turned to Byakuya once more and said "As you can see, I have improved my skills. I'm much stronger now than the last time you saw me. Are you impressed by me, Little Byakuya?" She smiled.

He didn't answer. In fact, he was too stunned for it. The last time he had seen her, she had almost killed one of the Captains in Gotei 13, Zaraki Kenpachi. Zaraki Kenpachi himself hadn't been able to even make a scratch on her. She had been too powerful back then, and now she had improved her skills. He didn't want to think about what level she was on now.

Ishida broke the silence, "If you're that strong then kill those bastards and help us get away with-…"

"Nah. This is for the better." The girl said while watching Ishida. "I will leave the girl to these… what was it you said… bastards? It was nice to meet you. I will be going now," she said and started to walk away.

When she was next to Byakuya she stopped, turned her head towards him and said "See you soon, Little Byakuya." And then she walked past him and into the darkness.

Renji, who was now on his feet again, watched the mysterious girl's back, until it disappeared from his sight. Renji had completely recovered from his "air show" before and now turned his attention towards Rukia and Ishida.

"Well, it looks like our interference is gone, should we continue where we stopped?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

He slowly walked over to were Ishida was lying. "This time you will die!" he said, raising his zanpakutô once again.

Suddenly a blue blast appeared, and behind it stood a boy, Kurosaki Ichigo. A fight between Renji and Ichigo started.

..

* * *

..

The mysterious girl quietly walked away from the ruckus behind her. She had no reason to help that girl; also she knew that Ichigo wasn't far behind her. He would certainly help her, or at least try to. Machidiel, which the name of the mysterious girl was, knew he couldn't beat both Renji and Byakuya at his current state. But it would be a good challenge for him. He would gain much power from it.

Machidiel kept walking towards her final destination; The Urahara Shop. She had a feeling Urahara Kisuke himself would not be there, but she didn't mind to wait a few hours.

She reached her destination after 20 minutes, and simply walked into the shop without knocking. When she was inside, she saw the light from a room and walked towards it. She quietly stopped at the door and slid it open. Inside the room two youngsters, a girl and a boy, met her gaze. Their eyes started to stare when they saw her wings.

"Hello. Is Urahara Kisuke here? I need to talk to him." Machidiel asked, knowing the answer.

"Um… Kisuke-san is out at the moment." the girl said.

"Alright, then I will wait for him," Machidiel said, walking into the room. She sat down at the floor and asked "You have any tea?"

"Y-yes…, of course! Just wait and I will get if for you!" The boy stuttered before he left. The girl stayed in the room, she was watching the floor; trying the hardest to avoid staring at the girl on the opposite side of her.

Machidiel had her eyes closed. She didn't care about the girl's uneasiness; she thought it was fascinated when people reacted this way. They were always so afraid to be around an abnormal person. And they didn't dare to meet her eyes. It was fascinating.

Machidiel broke the silence; "What's your name?"

"Um… My name is Tsumugiya Ururu, and Hanakari Jinta is my friend's name."

"I see."

There was a small silence before Ururu asked; "Um… how do you know Kisuke-san?"

"I've met him when he was a Captain in Soul Society. We became friends." Machidiel simply answered.

Ururu smiled. "If you're Kisuke-sans friend, then you are our friend too."

Machidiel responded her smile.

They continued to have a small talk when Jinta came in with the tea. He stared at them both for a second before putting down the tea on the table, and then he continued to stare; at Machidiel and her wings.

He stood like that for 1-2 minutes before leaving the room without a word. Ururu was puzzled over his behavior, but she didn't say anything; she just watched the door and awaited his appearance.

When Jinta came back after a few minutes, he had a piece of paper and a pencil in his hands. He walked into the room and sat down next to Ururu. He burst out; "Ok, who are you? Are you some kind of weird death god? What's the wings for? Give me every detail!"

Machidiel didn't say anything at first though; she just sipped her tea with her eyes closed.

This was freakin' Jinta out. He wanted to know what she was immediately. She couldn't be a human, he was sure of that. Humans didn't have any wings. Could she be a weird looking death god? But he didn't sense any reiatsu... And death gods didn't have wings either. What was left? A… hollow? But she didn't have any mask. Could she be an unknown enemy? But why hadn't she attacked them already by then? It was at least 10 minutes since her appearance.

The girl on the opposite side of him opened her mouth and said "I'm an angel, that should explain the wings."

Both Jinta and Ururu sat with their mouth slightly open. None of them said anything for a long time. When Jinta finally opened his mouth to say something and break the silence, Machidiel cut him off; "And I am 5000 years old."

The silence was heavy, but it didn't last as long this time. Jinta broke the silence, "Y-you are f-five thousand years old?! But… you don't look like you're that old!" He gasped.

"Ah, angels doesn't show their aging. It doesn't matter how old we are, we will still look young and pretty." She smiled towards them. "I hope you don't mind".

"N-no… of course not!" Jinta said with a stupid look on his face. _'An angel? Five thousand years? How could it be possible? I wonder what else there is about her…' _Jinta considered what he'd just heard.

"Ehm, how strong are?" Jinta asked.

"Way stronger than you think is possible," she answered simply.

Jinta fell into silence by those words; trying to think of how exactly strong she was.

Machidiel ignored the environment; she was more interested in drinking her tea than talking to Jinta and Ururu. She lifted the cup to her mouth, but noticed that there was nothing left. She sighed and put the empty cup on the table, while looking around in the room. When she didn't find anything interesting, she once again focused her attention on Jinta and Ururu.

"Do you mind if I borrow a futon and relax for a bit?" she asked.

Jinta snapped out of his thoughts, but before he had any chance to answer, Ururu cut him off.

"Not at all! Please, I will show you a room you can rest in." She got up on her feet and left the room with Machidiel right behind her.

"Here, you can rest here," said Ururu after she had showed Machidiel an empty room.

"Thank you," Machidiel answered.

"Um… what is your name?" Ururu asked carefully.

"It's Machidiel," she said and walked into the room.

"Alright Machidiel-sama, good night!"

"Good night, Ururu," Machidiel replied friendly.

Machidiel closed the door after Ururu had left. She glanced at the room; there was nothing particular interesting in it. Not even a painting on the walls. The only thing in the room was the futon which lay in the middle of the room.

Machidiel walked into the room and sat down next to the futon. Her thoughts wandered off to Byakuya. He had seen so taken aback by her appearance. She smiled. This night he had behaved exactly like the first time they've met.

..

* * *

_[Flash-back]_

_.._

_..  
_

_It was a beautiful day, the cherry tree had just begun blossom and the weather was warm and sunny. This day was just perfect for air crossing. _

_She was flying through some clouds when she suddenly noticed a boy on the ground. It had looked like he was training fighting techniques. And of course, she had been very curious in that time and had flown down to the ground, without him noticing her. She had hidden herself behind a large bush, spying on his training. _

_Eventually, __she was about to break by curiosity, so she had sneaked up on him when he had his back up against her. _

_When she had been just a couple of meters away from him, she had stopped. She had quietly brought out her sword out__ of the sheath and had pointed it against him before she shouted; "Hey you!"_

_The boy had swiveled around fast; he was completely perplexed that someone had managed to sneak into the Kuchiki Manor without anyone notice. _

_When he saw her wings, his eyes had widened. He had never seen a creature like that before. _

_Although, his shock didn't last long and soon he showed anger. _

"_Who are you?" he shouted, "and how did you manage to enter the Kuchiki Manor?" He was breathing heavenly in anger. _

_She giggled; the boy stiffened. 'What an insolent, stupid girl!' he thought._

"_What's so funny? Answer me or I will…" the rest of his say was cut off._

"_I've been standing here quite a while now and observed your training. It's not my fault that you're too brain-dead to notice me. But I have to admit, you are interesting." She raised her sword, so the tip pointed directly at his heart. "I challenge you," she said._

_The boy stared at her for quite a bit, before breaking out in a smile and said, "Prepare for your defeat." He raised his zanpakutô and prepared for the attack._

_The girl on the opposite side smiled. She lowered her sword slowly, and the boy saw his chance and attacked. 'Silly girl, you just gave me an opening,' he thought. But he had to admit, she was indeed a very interesting girl. Just the fact that she had showed up from nowhere, in the Kuchiki Manor – the most guarded place among the noble houses, without anyone noticing her, that was just… impossible. _

_But here she was, in the middle of the Kuchiki Garden's, challenging him, because she thought he was interesting. _

_He had no idea of__ what kind of creature she was, but he was absolutely sure that she was not a death god. He couldn't feel even the slightest bit of reiatsu from her. She was indeed very interesting._

_He approached her fast; he held his zanpakutô to the left of his body, ready to cut her in her right side. When there was only a short distance left, he suddenly noticed that something was wrong. He felt a heavy pressure hi__t his zanpakutô; the force behind the hit was so rough that he lost his balance and was thrown to the ground. _

_He was __lying on the ground, dumbfounded. She had attacked him, but he hadn't seen it. Impossible. _

_He felt something wet on his left side; blood. He must have cut himself__ in the attack. _

_He checked his wound; it wasn't deep, but wide and it was bleeding much. He muttered something and looked up at her._

_She was standing with the tip of her sword on the ground. Her hands were resting at the hilt of the sword. He noticed that she was watching him. _

"_Is that all you got?" __She said with a smile. _

_The boy's anger returned immediately. His grip around his sword__'s hilt tightened, and then he attacked her. _

_She blocked his attack fast, and then she used her wings to create more distance between them; she jumped up in the air and flew back a couple of meters. _

_And then she waited for his attack; which came directly. He was _so _pissed. _

_The boy used his shunpo to confuse her; there was no way that she could see his attack. _

_He raised his zanpakutô and wielded it with all his strength, just to notice that it never made contact with anything; it just went right through the air. The girl had disappeared. _

_When he stood there, perplexed over her disappearing, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He turned towards the movement; and there she stood. _

"_You having fun? I thought you would be much stronger…, guess I was wrong," she said and stifled a yawn._

_This made the boy furious. He wasn't as bad that she had to yawn! But before he attacked again, he asked, "How did you do it? How did you block my attack?" _

"_You must be kidding. You were so __slow; I could see you without any problem." _

_The boy's eyes widened. She had seen him? But he had used shunpo! _

"_And I wanted to show you real speed," the girl continued, "You couldn't see me, could you?" The boy shook his head. "I just used my wings to block your attack; I simply flew away." The girl smiled. "Maybe we should call this off?" _

_The boy was stunned; she had blocked all three of his attacks. But even so, he still had the courage to fight her. __He was getting really irritated at this mysterious girl. She was insulting him,_ him_ the great Kuchiki Byakuya. He would never forgive her for that. _

_He attacked her again._

_However, the attack was abruptly cut off. In the middle of his attack, he felt an incredible pain in his stomach. He was thrown back where he came from, and landed on his back._

_He groaned__ and held a hand over his stomach; trying to ease the pain. _

_She had kicked him! He had seen the attack, but had been unable to stop. He glowered at her. _

_The girl sighed and smiled. She loved that move of hers; her favorite close combat move. She had just placed both of her hands on the ground, and swung her both legs directly at his stomach. She had hit him with her whole weight. It was so funny._

_She sighted again when she watched the boy over. He was still lying on the ground. How pathetic._

"_What's your name, boy?" She asked._

"_It's Kuchiki Byakuya!" He shouted at her. His eyes were wild in anger. _

"_Alright, Little Byakuya." Byakuya made an angry growl at his nickname. The girl ignored him however, and continued, "Here is the deal; you are way too weak for me. There's no need to continue, if you don't stop being silly. You can't defeat me, deal with it. You are just what you look like: a _boy. _An arrogant boy."_

_Byakuya had of course attacked again, and again, and again. All times with the same outcome; he had been thrown to the ground._

_Eventually he gave up; he sat down on the ground, breathing heavily. 'I can't win. She is too strong.' Those words were in the centre of his mind. 'I can't win.'_

_The girl had put her sword in the sheath again and just stood and observed him. _

"_Well this was fun," the girl started to say. "I might actually come back another time."_

_Byakuya stared at her with __a mix between surprise and curiosity. 'Come back? Is she really serious?' he thought. _

_She turned around and prepared to leave, but paused and turned towards Byakuya once again. _

"_See you later, Little Byakuya." _

_Byakuya growled, but didn't say anything. Instead he watched her when she stretched out both her wings and took air. He continued to watch he__r until she was just a black spot in the sky. _

_.._

_..  
_

_[End Flash-back]_

_

* * *

_

..

That had been their very first meeting, and there had been lots of more

This night, Byakuya had had the very same eyes; filled with astonishment, fear and anger. Machidiel smiled, he was so cute. She liked him.

She lay down on the futon without getting undress. She just intended to sleep for a few hours; waiting for Urahara Kisuke's return. Her last thought was a wonder if Ichigo was alright. And then she fell asleep.

_______

..

_[If you had come this far then thank you for reading.]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Kubi Tito is the owner of Bleach, I have only responsibility for my own character Machidiel and some events in this story. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm doing the best I can.

Characters are OOC, even if I had tried to make them IC.

**The Guardian Angel**

_Second chapter_

Physical force / Reiatsu – spiritual energy, spirit pressure

Shinigami – Death God

Haori – jackets

Hakama – wide pants

Oi – hey

Zanpakutô – Soul Slayer

Taicho - Captain

* * *

Machidiel slept in 2 hours before she woke up. The time was after midnight.

She sat up and stretched out her arms, and stifled a yawn.

When she felt awake, she stood up. She put the sheets and blankets in order before she left the room.

She met Ururu and Jinta in the same room as before. Both of them looked at her when she walked into the room. Machidiel noticed that Ururu's glance was relaxed while Jinta's was tense; he was not yet confident about her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Ururu asked friendly.

"Yes, very. Thank you," Machidiel replied.

Machidiel's glance wandered off to the opposite door; she could feel that Urahara Kisuke was behind it, in the other room.

She begun to walk towards the door, but had only taken two steps when the door flew open. There stood Urahara Kisuke himself.

When he saw her, he smiled; it almost reached his ears. It was an enormous smile.

"Machidiel!" he half-shouted before he walked over to her with outstretched arms.

She smiled towards him and responded his hug.

They held each other for quite a while, since they hadn't seen each other for a century.

When they finally let go of each other, Urahara turned around to the man behind him and asked happily, "Tsukabishi Tessai, do you remember Machidiel-san?"

"Yes…, she didn't like me." Tsukabishi Tessai replied.

"Whaat?! Didn't she?" Urahara turned to Machidiel, "Didn't you?!" Urahara's expression changed from happy to confused.

"No, I didn't," she simply answered. "He was really annoying back then, acting like he knew everything around him when he didn't have a clue. He was just an immature _brat_."

"Don't you dare insult Tessai-san you prick!" Jinta burst out, earning all their attention.

"I will kick your ass if you dare to insult him again!"

Machidiel crossed her arms over her chest and raised one of her eyebrows, "Pardon?"

She released herself instantly, and made her sword visible by doing so. Also her body lightened up in a blue light; the entire room appeared to feel heavy.

'_What the hell…?' _Jinta thought. It was difficult to breathe, and his body shook lightly. He knew that death god's had something like this, called reiatsu, but still, this was different; heavier.

"Did you want anything?" Machidiel asked. Her gaze darkened.

"Now, now, calm down Machidiel," Urahara said in the background, waving his hands in front of him nervously.

Jinta's eyes widened when he felt the heavy pressure grow. He felt his both legs collapsing underneath him. His entire body shook and he was breathing heavily.

"N-no, n-nothing," he stuttered quietly.

The heavy pressure disappeared in an instant.

"Good," Machidiel said before turning her attention away from him; towards Urahara and Tessai. "Now, where were we? Oh yes… No I didn't like him," she said to Urahara, "And I believe I won't change my thinking now either."

She turned to Tessai, "I might not like you, but I do not dislike you either." Tessai nodded.

Machidiel paused to think, and then she continued, "Anyway, I didn't come here for this." She turned to Urahara, "I need to get to Soul Society, as soon as possible. I know I can get there without your help, but it might actually get faster if you help me, and I won't be seen as an intruder if anyone notices me. How many days does it take to make the door ready?"

Urahara smiled behind his folding fan. "I knew you would come here, so I started to work on the door a couple of days ago. There is just one thing left before it's finished, it might take a few hours before its completely ready for you."

"You knew I would come?! Who told you that?" Machidiel was slightly surprised; _she_ hadn't told anyone about her appearance in this world. How could he possible have known?

"No one, I just thought I saw someone who looked like a human with wings the other week. You weren't out taking a flight in a beautiful night last week were you?" Urahara said, smiling cryptically.

Machidiel sighted, there had been _one _night out of several that she hadn't been too careful; it had been a beautiful night with a shining moon. She had just wanted to fly around freely; without being invisible for _one _night, and of course; Urahara Kisuke had seen her for that _one_ night.

"Oh… yeah… I guess I didn't hide myself well enough," Machidiel said. "But it's good, then I don't have to wait for a couple of days. I want to surprise the death god's as soon as I can you know. It was priceless to see Byakuya's and his lieutenant's face when they saw me," Machidiel said happily. A sudden thought reached her. "Oh, by the way, how's Ichigo?"

"He's fine and awake," Urahara smiled cryptically. "Does he know about you?"

"No, not yet," Machidiel replied. She sighted.

Urahara smiled even more. "I'll go and make the door ready for you," he said and walked away.

Tessai and Machidiel watched Urahara leave, and then they sat down at the table; none of them said anything.

Ururu left the room for a short period of time; she came back with some tea.

Tessai, Machidiel, Jinta and Ururu quietly sipped their tea while they waited for Urahara to show up again. None of them had anything to say; Jinta was still freaked about the heavy pressure from before, Ururu was too shy, Tessai didn't have anything to talk about, and absolutely not with Machidiel. Machidiel herself liked some peace before she had to go to Soul Society.

It took one hour before Urahara showed up again. "Puh! That was tough!" He turned to Machidiel and said, "The door is ready whenever you want to use it." He smiled.

"Thank you. I might as well leave directly," she said and stood up.

Machidiel said a short goodbye to everybody, except Urahara. She lingered in his embrace for quite a while before letting go. She really didn't want to leave that quickly, but then again, she would probably stay quite a while in this world this time. She had some work involving Ichigo she had to take care of before she left again, and who knows when he could get back to the life he lived before he met that girl?

Urahara asked if he needed to show the way down to the door, but Machidiel said no. She had been there once before, and knew the way. Also, she didn't want to say goodbye one more time. _'One time is enough'_, she thought before she left.

The walk towards the door only took a few minutes, and once there; when the door was only a few meters away from her, she suddenly stopped; thinking of Ichigo. She hoped that he wouldn't enter Soul Society yet, so she had some free time to do whatever she wanted. _'Maybe I can play with Byakuya's weird lieutenant? God, he was so annoying! This will be fun…'_ She smiled and entered the door.

She walked quite slowly through the tunnel, thinking of what she would do when she would enter Soul Society. Who would she first visit?

In the middle of her thoughts she heard a loud rumble; the walls around her begun to crumble and move towards her. She remembered Urahara had told her about this, he had said she had only a short time to get through the tunnel, if she lingered more than necessary she would get stuck in that tunnel forever. _'Am I really supposed to run for my life to get out of this tunnel, before I get trapped like a mouse in a cat's embrace? Is that what Urahara meant?' _She sighted again. _'No way.' _She held out her arms on each side of her body, without a word from her lips, a blue light formed as a barrier around her.

The crumbled wall around her stopped when it reached the barrier; unable to crush it.

Machidiel smiled for herself when she continued walking. All those shinigamis where probably always rushing their way through, and she, could walk in her own pace without worrying that she would be crushed.

It took her some minutes before she reached the other side of the tunnel. When she walked out she saw three people lying on the ground in front of her. She could tell it was at least two men among those three, since she could hear loud snores. No woman could ever snore that loud. It was like a small earthquake. Machidiel couldn't believe how they could even sleep in each other's surroundings. It was so loud! Even the rocks on the ground seemed like moving around from the vibrating air and ground.

Machidiel sighted. '_Unbelievable. I'm happy that angels haven't overcome that kind of art.'_ She walked past the sleeping people and continued her way towards Soul Society's walls.

Machidiel looked up from the walls, somewhere there the Soul Society's "safety net" would be. It was better to take that way. Although, that way had a side effect; she had to break in, but still, if she were careful, the shinigamis may not notice her, and she wouldn't be claimed as an intruder. (Or well, she would be, but as a well-known intruder.)

Actually, it didn't really matter. If someone _did_ notice her, and reported an intruder in Soul Society, they still couldn't find her. They couldn't track her down, since they couldn't sense her; she had completely mastered to hide her physical force (known as reiatsu in the shinigamis world).

And also, she could make herself invisible, so even if they knew that she was nearby, they couldn't see her. It would be a hopeless situation for the entire Soul Society, an intruder was free in the middle of them, but they couldn't sense the enemy nor could they see it. How frustrating.

'_It would actually be quite fun, but I should probably stick to the plan and break in carefully, otherwise I will have some pissed of shinigamis after me later on.' _Though, it still tickled her in the nerves to do it.

She stretched out her wings of each side of her; feeling the breeze hit her wings. She then jumped up and took air. Since she didn't want any attention; she made herself invisible.

She flew quite slowly towards the net, preparing herself for the spell she had to use. She would try to neutralize the safety net, so she could make a small hole in it; big enough for her to get through. If that spell didn't work, she could also melt the net, or crack it, and then heal it. But that would almost definitely make her an intruder. Probably the shinigamis would be a bit confused, that the safety net first showed some damage and then in an instant was intact, but the confuse would probably not be long. Even if the lower ranked shinigamis didn't understand, at least the Captain of Gotei 13 would understand that someone, who shouldn't, was inside Soul Society.

When she had reached the safety net, she immediately started with the process.

It took her quite a while before the orange safety net turned grey where she pointed her hands. The grey area was the neutralized part and it grew wider as Machidiel worked on it. Soon enough, the grey area was the size of her body. Now when this part of the net was neutralized, it was time for the other process to begin; to separate the lines from each other, long enough so she could slip through them and get into Soul Society.

It was a tricky bit, and even the slightest mistake, and the shinigamis would notice that something was up. They probably hadn't noticed anything yet, the grey part of the net could just be seen if you were very close to it. For the shinigamis it probably looked as orange as it had been before.

When it had gone 6 minutes since she started working on process two, the nest's line slowly separated from each other. It took two more minutes before the hole was big enough for Machidiel to get through, and when she had, she immediately started to repair the lines. When the lines made contact to each other once again, they immediately turned orange.

The safety net was fully recovered from her neutralizing and was back to normal again. And since the surroundings lacked an alarm bell, Machidiel knew she had succeeded by breaking into Soul Society without anyone noticing her appearance.

'_So… where will I go now? I guess there is no point whatsoever to stay out h__er, I probably should manage my way through Seireitei and say hello to all familiar faces,'_ she thought while flying in direction to Seireitei, the middle of Soul Society. _'I wonder how I should introduce my comeback. My heart says that I should tease a bit with them, frustrate them before showing myself. I knew Byakuya would probably like that…, or not.' _She smiled. _'He is just like a darn baby.' _She continued her flight.

It tickled in her whole body by excitement, she hadn't seen anyone for quite a while, and she really missed all of them. Well, she did only know a few of them, she had met all Captains and some lieutenants, but still, she only knew around 7 of all shinigamis in the entire Soul Society. That wasn't much. But, she didn't care that much. The last time she had been in Soul Society, she had just been there around one month, but this time she would definitely be able to stay for a longer period. It would be fun to see some new faces and maybe get to know some more. _'I should definitely get to know that annoying red haired guy. God! I almost feel sorry for Byakuya… Almost.' _

She kept thinking about the whole Soul Society thing until she was above Seireitei. There she suddenly woke up from her thoughts and noticed that the middle of Seireitei was underneath her. She was a bit surprised that she hadn't noticed anything until now, her plan had been to land somewhere outside Seireitei, and then walks in. But at least now she had figured out a way to introduce her appearance. It wasn't time yet though, she had still some time to play around, and who would say no to that?

She flew closer to the ground, so she easily could see if someone came. She noticed two shinigamis ahead of her and flew closer towards them, and landed on the ground behind them to take a better look. They wore the standard shinigami clothes; a black haori and black hakamas. One of the men was bald and had funny eyelids; they looked like they were pink.

The other one had black hair; it reached down to his chin. His shinigami uniform wasn't very ordinary; he had some orange "thing" around his neck, Machidiel really couldn't tell what it was. Though, she _could_ tell that he got colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He looked quite pretty and maybe a bit womanly with those.

She couldn't help it, but she laughed out loud because of the sight ahead of her. It was quite comical; these two men looked like the opposite of each other, one pretty and one rather… ugly… She just had to laugh at them, which of course, earned their attention.

Both of them turned their direction at her, trying to discover the source of the laugh.

"What the…?" the bald man said. He was absolutely sure that he had heard some woman's voice, but there just wasn't anyone near them. It was rather confusing; the laugh hadn't been far away, but yet there was no one there, and there wasn't any turnoff's near them either; so whoever had laughed, couldn't disappeared by running away.

"That's weird," the other man said. "Maybe it was just a whisper in the wind?"

The bald man turned his attention towards the other, "The wind would laugh, ey? Doesn't it sound strange to you?" He once again turned his attention towards where he had heard the laugh, "Hey! If someone is there, then answer me!"

Machidiel giggled for herself. She just _had to_ play with them. She took air and flew rather fast towards them; her plan was to knock them down.

The bald man sighted when he didn't get any answer, he turned once again towards the other man, "I guess you were right, it must have been the…" The rest of his say was cut off when he felt something hard hit him in the chest. He completely lost his breath. When he came back to his senses, he found that he was lying on the ground. He quickly sat up, and when he did, he saw that Yumichika also were lying on the ground, struggling with something from the look of it.

"Yumichika, what…" He stopped himself when his friend stopped struggling and sat up.

"Something… _licked_ me!" He burst out, quite disturbed.

The bald man just stared at him for a moment, and then his smile grew wide. Something licked Yumichika, ey? He wondered what it was, the voice had come from a woman, but yet he hadn't seen one. Thought, it _must_ have been a woman that licked Yumichika, what else was there? He snickered.

"Oi, little pussycat, come out here," and then he made some small noises, as if he tried to lure a cat.

"Wow, you really _are_ stupid if you think I fall into that trap. What kind of trap is it anyway?" A voice answered, not very far from the two men.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the bald man shouted.

"Show myself? Why? What do I win for doing it?" the mysterious voice said.

"We'll promise to let you go unharmed!" He shouted in a quite hysterical voice. This was getting him overexcited. He carefully sneaked out his zanpakutô from its sheath.

"Oh? Don't you have quite a double standard? You're holding your sword behind your back in an attempt to hide it, yet you're saying I will go unharmed if I show myself. Anyone who isn't an idiot would understand that you would attack me as soon as I show myself. So, if I want to be unharmed, then I better continue to be invisible, because you really don't know where I am, and therefore you can't harm me." She took a brief pause, but continued before they could interference, "Well, actually, there is no chance you could harm me even if I showed myself, I could easily beat you up before you had any chance. But then again, if I do, I will probably be seen as an intruder, and I don't want that since I succeeded with my careful break in. Well, I could probably beat you up and then hide you. Then you would only be noticed as a disappearance, and your friends would probably make up a good plan why you are gone instead of searching for you. I mean, what can two guys like you doing in each other's companies? One actually looks like a man, and the other one look rather womanly. I say there is no mistaken what you two are doing. I bet your friends say the same."

Both the bald man and the one called Yumichika stared at her with a dumbfounded look on their faces. It looked hilarious.

The bald man was the one who recovered fastest, "Psst, what a stupid bitch, don't you think Yumichika?" He said and turned to his friend, who smiled in a reply. The bald man continued, "She just revealed that she broke into Soul Society, now there is no mistaken that she is an intruder." He turned his attention at the girl and smirked at her, "As for the other part, you will regret that you dared to say that!" He had started talking in a soft and calm voice, but the last part he shouted out, while attacking the spot he had heard the voice latest.

Though, his zanpakutô just cut through air.

"Well… actually my playtime is over, so I don't really have time with you anymore. I will finish this quickly." She undid her invisible, and earned two pair of staring eyes, which she took advantage of; she held up her right hand and fired away two magic balls. The first hit the bald man in the chest, and the other hit the one called Yumichika in the head (since he was still on the ground). And then she left.

Soon an alarm bell rang. The whole Soul Society felt like shaking by the sound, and a countless number of shinigamis was running around. Machidiel couldn't care less about that though, she was invisible again and rested for the time being; waiting for her big appearance. Soon enough there should be a Captain Meeting, which she intended to visit.

She didn't really know how to get to the Captain Meeting though, she didn't remember where it was, and this place was like a labyrinth; all passages looked the same. While thinking at it, she noticed the reiatsu from a shinigami in Captain class walking in her direction. That was good; then she could follow that person.

She noticed quickly that it was from a familiar reiatsu; from a person she didn't like at all; Kurotsuchi Mayuri. She _hated _that man. Last time she had been in Soul Society, he had been all over her, nagging about using her for an experiment. He had said he would be very cautious with her, but Unohana Retsu had warned her about Kurotsuchi's sadistic nature.

Anyway, he was the only one close enough, so she decided to follow him.

When a couple of minutes had passed, she could see him; he was walking in a quite speedy pace. It didn't take long before he was right next to her. She let him walk past her and continue for a few meters however, before she stood up and followed him. She didn't want him to notice that he was being followed; he couldn't see or sense her, but he could probably hear her if she walked directly behind him.

After 10 minutes they arrived to the Captain Meeting's room. Kurotsuchi Mayuri walked inside, while Machidiel waited outside. She wanted them to settle in before she showed herself. Though, she wanted to have some fun with them too, before she completely showed herself. She snickered for herself, before resting her arms on her legs; waiting for her appearance.

* * *

"It had been revealed that there is an intruder among us. Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika from the 11th Division was found with brief injuries. They could tell that they had been attacked from some unknown enemy," the general Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni said.

"What is their condition Unohana Taicho?" He asked, giving Unohana his whole attention.

"Madarame Ikkaku has one cracked rib and a big bruise on his chest, and Ayasegawa Yumichika has a small brain concussion. They are both awake and well, but I would like to keep them both for observation."

The general nodded in response. He turned his attention to all Captains.

"It will be the highest priority to find and…" He suddenly stopped, when he noticed the door on the opposite side of him, opening. He saw a glimpse of the guards outside; they were lying down.

The door slowly closed. And then there was silence.

Several of the Captains laid their hands on their zanpakutô, in preparation for whatever would come.

They heard a voice who said, "To find and what…?", and then a giggle followed the question. Some of the Captains gave out a heavy sigh when they recognized the voice.

"Machidiel," the general said in his monotone voice.

Machidiel undid her invisible as soon as she heard her name. "Well hello gentlemen's… and ladies," she said and rolled her eyes. "You should've seen your expressions, it was like a ghost had entered the room," she continued and rolled her eyes once again.

All the Captains had different expressions at her appearance; Aizen Sousuke looked at her kindly and had a gently smile on his lips, while Tousen Kaname didn't look at her at all (well he couldn't, but he didn't show her any attention whatsoever). Komamura Sajin looked at her with suspicious eyes, Zaraki Kenpachi had a wide smile on his face and his eyes burned in excitement. Hitsugaya Toushirou on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest and looked quite bored and a little annoyed. Kyouraku Shunsui as Kenpachi had a wide smile, and he also seemed like he was planning something which included her, Ukitake Jyuushiro looked like he couldn't believe his eyes.

As for the left side of the Captain stand (from Machidiel's view); Soifon had her arms crossed over her chest and glared at Machidiel, Unohana Retsu as Aizen Sousuke; had a gently smile on her lips, and looked at Machidiel with friendly eyes. Kuchiki Byakuya only looked annoyed, Kurotsuchi Mayuri didn't reveal anything and Ichimaru Gin looked like he always did; his eyes closed and his smile wide and cryptically.

"Well… it's not always a door open up just by itself," Kyouraku Shunsui said and blinked flirty with his eyes.

Machidiel put out her tongue in response. And then she giggled.

"Machidiel!" Someone shouted, earning all their attention. It was Zaraki Kenpachi who couldn't hold it any longer; his eyes burned in excitement to fight her. "This time I'll win over yah!" He yelled in a convinced voice.

"Oh? What make you think that? Last time you couldn't even make a scratch on me, and now I'm much older and have lots of more fighting experience. What makes you think you have any chance of beating me?"

Kenpachi grinned even larger, "I've trained in 65 years, to one day surpass yah, and this time I'll…"

"WHAT?! 65 years??!!" Machidiel shouted in an astonished voice. Her expression changed to quite dumbfounded, "Hell, what is this for kind of world? 65 years are nothing. In _my _world 2.535 years has passed. Now, that's something!"

"2.535 years?" It was Ukitake Jyuushiro's time to look dumbfounded.

"You are still welcome to be my experiment rat," Kurotsuchi Mayuri declared.

"What _is_ your proper age, Machidiel?" Ichimaru Gin asked.

The rest of the Captains didn't say anything; some of them looked astonished, while others kept the bitterer and annoyed expressions.

Machidiel turned to Ichimaru Gin and said, "It's confidential. But I could be your grandmother x 100, probably more. You shouldn't look at me; it's a sin to desire someone as old as me."

"A very good looking grandmother x 100, I have to say," Gin answered quietly.

Zaraki Kenpachi made an attempt to say something more, but was cut off by a loud "SILENCE!"

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni had spoken.

"Am I right to say that it was you who attacked and injured Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika?"

"That's right. But it was actually a self-defense," she pointed out.

"Self-defense?" The General asked.

"Yes, well, they tried to injury me before I injured them. And by the way, by the sound of your voice, it nearly sounds as if I almost kill them, but there is no way that they will have something else than brief injuries. Or was they such lowed-ranked that they couldn't stand my attack? But then again, why would someone as low-ranked as they, be in Seireitei? They usually stay outside."

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni ignored her questions and instead asked, "What exactly is your reason in Soul Society?"

"Oh. Actually I wanted to ask for permission to stay for at least a couple of days. I have some business in Karakura Town, but well, at the time being it's not very much for me to do, so I decided to take some days of," she said.

Her answer was followed by a low murmur by some of the Captains; it was unusual for Machidiel to ask for permission, she usually just sneaked in.

"May I ask what kind of business you have in Karakura Town?" Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni asked.

"No, it's highly confidential. You just have to trust that my business doesn't involve you in any circumstances," she answered. Though, it actually _did _involve them, but she couldn't possible tell them that.

"If you _do _give me your permission, I will of course help you with whatever problems you will get. Although, I probably should tell you; I won't take any orders, but in exchange for that I could tell you about any upcoming incident that is important," she said.

"Is that a commitment Machidiel?" Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni asked.

"Kinda," was Machidiel's simply answer.

"…..?"

"Well I can't really make a commitment, can I? If I receive an order from my own people, that I should not help you, then I simply won't. But sure, as long as that won't happen, you've my word."

"Then you are free to stay in Soul Society. This meeting ends here," he said in a final voice.

***

End of Chapter 2, if anyone read this; Chapther 3 is already done and will be submitted in a day or two.


End file.
